


Goodbyes and Greetings

by Insomnias_Words



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnias_Words/pseuds/Insomnias_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I knew you'd come back," he was still a few feet away, but she knew who he was. "He even said so himself – that it was what he would do, anyways. And that you would know when… Of course, you always knew it all, didn't you Doctor." She turned to face him, her smile brilliant. Lines of laughter and age had taken over her once young face, but her eyes were still bright and full of life as ever.</p><p>The Doctor comes to say goodbye to Rose Tyler one last time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes and Greetings

The Doctor was leaning back in the old pilot's chair of his TARDIS, lost in memories, when he heard it.

For so long there'd only been silence. After all, there was no one left – just him and this old box. He still traveled, of course. Saw the sights, got into trouble - but he didn't take anyone with him, not anymore. The others had left, because they should, or else because he'd had to leave them behind. Some... too many, had been lost forever.  
But that was years ago now. 60 years, give or take, since he'd gathered that little gang and seen them all off. No, gang wasn't right - they were his family… And he'd had to say goodbye to them all.

He often thought about them, that special group of people who'd filled the TARDIS with laughter - it was the only time his little ship had been flown as it should be. Mickey and Martha, off to become soldiers - defenders of the earth, those two. Jack would be near them, but then, he had his own team to guide. Donna, oh the brilliant Donna. He shook his head – maybe that woman had finally learned just how amazing she was. And then there was Rose…

Such were his thoughts when the lament broke the silence. The soft melody of the TARDIS singing, weaving a mournful goodbye that hovered against the edge of his mind. He stiffened in the seat, mind racing. It was time.

\-----

The last strains of the TARDIS' landing echoed through the air. Otherwise, it was quiet here. Peaceful. Soft, late midday sunlight lit the area, lending everything a golden glow. Even the breeze was gentle, swirling slowly through the air and carrying the first small hints of autumn. An old woman sat on a bench not too far from him. She was looking away, at something directly in front of her, but she couldn't have missed the noise of his arrival. Gray hair replaced the golden blond of his memories, but even old age could not make such a stubborn spirit look frail. He approached her, taking care that his footsteps could be heard.

"I knew you'd come back," he was still a few feet away, but she knew who he was. "He even said so himself – that it was what he would do, anyways. And that you would know when… Of course, you always knew it all, didn't you Doctor." She turned to face him, her smile brilliant. Lines of laughter and age had taken over her once young face, but her eyes were still bright and full of life as ever.

"How long has it been?" he asked as he took a seat next to her, beaming. 

"Since I last saw you on that old beach? 63 years." She scoffed, "just a drop in the lake for you. Since he's been gone…" her eyes flicked to the grave and then back to his, "Three years today." He nodded carefully, taking her hand and squeezing it gently in comfort. Her grip was strong as she held his in return, an old sadness in her eyes overshadowed by the joy in her smile. 

"You really haven't changed a day, have you, my Doctor?" He simply shook his head, unable to speak. "You've aged so much though…" she continued, studying his eyes with the smallest hint of a frown. He shrugged and flashed her a confident smile, turning away to study the grave. He liked it – after so long, so many adventures, the simplicity of the small white stone and this quiet park seemed to fit. He wished he'd have such a luxury himself someday.

"He wasn't quite you." 

"Oh?"

"No… Not exactly. But he loved me, and he was such a good man – /you/ were such a good man. I fell in love with him, just as I'd fallen in love with you. We were so happy." Her smile was soft, and her eyes were lost in distant memories.

"We were married in the same church as my parents, after a year and a half. It took him nearly that long to stop moaning and complaining about being stuck as a /human/. You should've seen his face when he found his first gray hair," she laughed, pronouncing the word 'human' with false disgust. "We helped raise my little brother, and after a while – a long while, mind you – he finally convinced me to have a child of our own." She sighed wistfully, leaning back into the bench.

"One turned to three... Soon we had our own house, full of laughter. He took the name John Smith, of course, but the kids were raised on stories of the Doctor and his magic box, out to save the universe. When they grew up, each of them went on to travel the world." Her gaze returned to the gravestone but her smile didn't waver. "His age finally caught up to him… But he didn't stop running until the very end. Didn't stop making me laugh, either, every day." Her smile widened with the memory of some newly remembered joke, and she finally fell silent. Neither commented on the tears that slid down his face, contrasting a brilliant smile.

"My wonderful Rose Tyler," he said her name as if it was a prayer, "you finally got the wonderful life you deserved." She looked like she was about to protest, and he quickly stood up, offering his hand with a flourish. "What do you say about one last trip?"

She hesitated for only a moment before accepting his hand and allowing him to help her up.

"All of time and space in our hands. Where do you want to go?" he asked, letting her lean on his arm for support even as she led the way to the TARDIS.

"This is my home Doctor. I'm too old, I think, for any more adventures… There's only one thing I'd like to see."

\-----

Rose Tyler sat on the edge of the TARDIS, the door opened wide to the universe. The Earth spun below her feet, moving in its seemingly endless orbit through space. But it would end, someday – she'd seen it, hadn't she? So long ago, almost another in another life…

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS," he said, the man who looked so much like the one she'd watched grow old beside her. The man who'd first shown her the wonder of the universe. "Just as it should be."

"I have to admit, I never thought I'd be here again. With you. Oh how the time has passed…" She smiled though, happy for her days. They'd been full of adventure and joy - each and every one had been worth it.

"You know…" he began, watching the Earth below. "There is a way. You could stay, things could go back to how they once were… We could travel forever." A light glow seemed to dust the air around him, and he looked at her with a shred of hope. He knew her answer, but she also knew he had to ask.

"Doctor, my days are over. I've lived out my life." He frowned but she continued, "The time I have left is counted in hours – the TARDIS knew that, she always brings you where you need to be, and you know that too. I'll see you again someday, but not for a long, long time… And not in this life." Her smile was confident – she was prepared to go. She was ready to rest, after running for so long. He looked away in resignation, surprised when her hand found his and she continued. 

"So I want you to do something for me instead. Doctor, my Doctor, please don't travel alone anymore." 

"Rose, I-" 

"No," her voice was firm, but she smiled gently. "You were never meant to travel alone, and you've aged much more than just 60 years since I last saw you. You need someone to hold your hand. If you'll do just this one thing for me, just promise that you won't be alone" Tears pricked at the edge of his eyes again, and he nodded slowly. Her poor Doctor… Goodbyes were never something he was good at.

 

Hours later, she sat once again on the wooden bench. They'd spent as much time as they could together, recounting past adventures – Daleks and New New York and Oods. He'd told her of some of the wonderful things he'd seen and done since, and she told him of grandchildren and family vacations around the world. But now she was growing tired, her eyesight becoming dimmer... It was time for him to go back. 

So she sat, feeling the first hints of cold prick at the breeze. She was so warm though, and she couldn't tell if darkness was beginning to fall or if it was just her eyes. It didn't matter – she was ready. The TARDIS sound rang once more through the clear air, and after a moment she knew he was gone.

He'd taken her hand in his and kissed it softly, bowing to her with a silly grin. Still making her laugh, that one. Then he'd left, repeating his promise to find someone to travel with him once more. He still thought that the words "I love you" went unsaid… She finally realized that he was right.

"Goodbye Doctor." she whispered into empty air, leaning back against the bench and closing her eyes. She was tired… And this was such a nice place. "…Thank you."

\-----

A young girl with blond hair sat at a desk, lost amid stacks of papers. To do, finished, waiting to be filed, waiting to be typed, business reports, salary reports – she was drowning in ink and statements. Just a temporary job, until she could afford to travel like her parents… At least that's what she kept telling herself as weeks turned to months. 

A sound filled the gray room, alien to her yet somehow familiar. She remembered bedtime stories told by her grandparents where they'd impersonated such a quavery noise, never failing to make her laugh. Some of the papers on her desk blew away, and she knocked her chair over in a rush backwards when a large, blue police box appeared in the center of the little room. A man stepped out, eyes red, but face welcoming and lit with a smile. He greeted her by name and held out a hand in greeting.

"Grandpa?" she asked in shock, rooted to the spot. Childhood memories and realization rushed over her, and her jaw dropped even as she took an automatic step forward. "The stories were true."


End file.
